mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie/Galeria
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to magia, część 1 S0101 Pinkie wita Twili.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightPinkie.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png 1x01 PinkieChomp.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png S01E01 Applejack powstrzymuje Rainbow przed atakowaniem NM.png Przyjaźń to magia, część 2 Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Twilight i Spike patrzą dziwnie na Pinkie.png S01E03 Pinkie ma oczy pełne gwiazd.png S01E03 Pinkie próbuje zbić piniatę.png S01E03 Przyczepiony tekturowy ogon do Pinkie.png S01E03 Rarity, Pinkie i Twilight dyskutują o bilecie.png S01E03 Pinkie i Rarity łamią 4 ścianę.png S01E03 Pięć przyjaciółek na dwa bilety.png S01E03 Pinkie Pie śpiewa piosenkę dla Twi.PNG S01E03 Zawiedzone swoim zachowaniem klacze.png S01E03 Spike rozdaje bilety.png Sezon na jabłka S01E03 Pinkie Pie je popcorn.png S01E03 Pinkie Pie na mównicy.png S01E04 Applejack zabiera swój puchar.png S01E04 Padnięta Applejack przyszła pomóc Pinkie.png S01E04 Pinkie zaprasza na degustację.png S01E03 Chora Pinkie.png S01E04 Dziękuję wam za pomoc.png S01E04 Spike, ja to wyrzuciłam, skąd to masz?.png Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png S01E05 Żart Pinkie Pie wypróbowany na Rainbow Dash.png S01E05 Sposób na gryfa.png S01E05 Gilda każe Pinkie się odczepić od Rainbow.png S01E05 Gilda obwinia Pinkie Pie.png Chwalipięta S01E06 Jakie fajne miny.png| S01E06 Trixie chyba musisz uciekać.png Wyjście smoka Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png Rallying the girls.png Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png RAWR!.png Rarity and Pinkie unsure and happy.png Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Końska plotka Pinkie Pie Beckoning2.png Pinkie Pie Afraid .png S01E09 Przyjaciółki wchodzą w Czarci żart.png S01E09 Pinkie z dużym językiem.png Rój stulecia S01E10 Twilight zła na Pinkie za zjadanie ciast.png S01E10 Pinkie i Twilight w biegu.png S01E10 Pinkie traci instrument.png S01E10 Pinkie pokazuje Rarity harmonijkę.png S01E10 "Skąd ty się urwałaś, dziewczyno!".png S01E10 Twilight dziękuje Pinkie za pomoc.png Pożegnanie Zimy S01E11 Pinkie śpiewa.png 830px-Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png S01E11 Pinkie i Twilight na chwilę przez uderzeniem.png S01E11 Cięcie lodu na jeziorze.png S01E11 Applejack i Pinkie Pie śmieją się.png Znaczkowa Liga Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png Apple Bloom disappointed by her baking skills S1E12.png Pinkie Pie 'What game you want to play next ' S1E12.png Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom in party hats S01E12.png Jesienna przyjaźń S01E13 Pinkie mówi do megafonu.png S01E13 Wyliczenia Pinkie Pie.png Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png Sukces spod igły S01E14 Kucyki patrzą na sukienki.png S01E14 Pinkie Pie w przerobionej sukni.png S01E14 Galowa suknia Pinkie Pie.png Różowa intuicja S01E15 Pinkie ukrywa sie.png S01E15 Aligator w wannie.png S01E15 Laboratorium Twilight.png S01E15 Twilight w kiepskim stanie.png S01E15 Nowatorskie parasolki.png Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Kucyki i psy S01E19 Pinkie Pie kopie.png S01E19 Rainbow, Rarity i Pinkie ciągną wózki.png W zielonym ci nie do twarzy S01E20 Spike wyjawia swój sekret.png S01E20 Pinkie Pie Pilnuje Twi.png S01E20 Pinkie Pie ciebie obserwuje!.png Impas You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png Ptaszek na uwięzi Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Everyone is laughing.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi 830px-Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png S01E23 "Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam takiej radości!".png S01E23 Grupowy hug.png Sowa mądra głowa 640px-The ponies admire Spike S1E24.png 640px-Pinkie Pie petting Spike S1E24.png 640px-The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png 640px-Spike about to kick a pear S1E24.png Samotna imprezka Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png S01E25 Pinkie Pie rozmawia z Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash.png S01E25 "To tylko wymówki!".png S01E25 Pinkie podsłuchuje.png S01E25 Pinkie Pie w przebraniu z siana.png Pinkie P and AJ.png S01E25 Smutna Pinkie w ciemności.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Niezapomniany wieczór Aacaramel1.png S01E26 Kucyki patrzą na tańczącą Pinkie.png S1E26 Smutna Pinkie..nikt nie chce z nią tańczyć.png S01E26 Zdeterminowana główna szóstka.png Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii - część 1 S02E01 Pinkie wypiła deszcz.png S02E01 Pinkie zjada chmurę z waty cukrowej.png S02E01 Kuce wpadają do zamku.png S02E01 Fluttershy patrzy na odbicie Discorda.png S02E01 Bohaterki na witrażu.png S02E01 Podobizna Discorda ożyła.png S02E01 Rozzłoszczona Celestia.png S02E01 Pinkie zanosi się śmiechem.png S02E01 Discord okłamuje Pinkie.png S02E01 Balony śmieją się z Pinkie.png S02E01 Pinkie poddaje się sile hipnozy.png S02E01 Zwycięstwo Discorda.png Powrót do harmonii - część 2 Pinkie looking at Discord S2E02.png Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png S02E02 "To wygląda na zabawę, ale nią nie jest".png S02E02 Twilight prowadzi bohaterki do biblioteki.png S02E02 Pinkie szarzeje jeszcze bardziej.png S02E02 Tom w bibliotece.png S02E02 Pinkie odbija książkę.png S02E02 Walka staje się drastyczna.png S02E02 Tuż przed starciem z Discordem.png S02E02 Discord gotów na pokonanie.png S02E02 Kolejne przyjaciółki zostały odczarowane.png S02E02 Pogoń balonem.png S02E02 Zaskoczony Discord.png S02E02 Pyszny czekoladowy deszcz.png S02E02 Moc Elementów Harmonii aktywowana.png S02E02 Dumne główne bohaterki.png S02E02 Ceremonia w Canterlotcie.png Lekcja zerowa S02E03 262.png S02E03 335.png S02E03 344.png Luna odmieniona S2E04 Pinkie talking.png S2E04 Pinkie and Pipsqueak screaming.png S2E04 Pinkie and foals backing up.png S02E04 Zgoda Luny z Pinkie.png Znaczkowa ospa S02E06 Pinkie próbuje pocieszyć Apple Bloom.png S02E06 Pinkie Pie i Apple Bloom.png S02E06 Zdenerwowana Pinkie.png Konkurs pupili Gummy S2E07.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png Tajemnicza Wybawicielka S02E08 Zdemaskowanie Pinkie Pie.png Gwiazda salonów S02E09 Przyjaciółki przyglądają się.png S02E09 Zabawa w pociąg.png Tajemnica nadmiaru S02E10 Urodziny Spike'a.png S02E10 Pinkie z tortową amunicją.png S02E10 Pinkie dostaje pelerynkę.png Wigilia Serdeczności 1000px-A earth pony with no ideas S2E11.PNG 1000px-Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 2 S2E11.png S02E11 "Czuję przypływ geniuszu!".PNG S02E11 Ziemiokraj albo Ziemia.png S02E11 Pogodzone kucyki.png Bobasy Cake S2E13 Pinkie wychodzi.png S02E13 Zabawa.png S2E13 Jestem gotowa.png S02E12 Chrum, chrum, chrum.png S2E13 Zejdź na dół.png S2E13 Pinkie płacz szczęścia.png Ostatnia gonitwa S02E14 Pinkie musi do toalety.png S02E14 Rainbow wykorzystuje gadatliwość Pinkie.png S02E14 "Nie łamie się Pinkie-słowa!".png Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 S02E15 Podekscytowana Pinkie Pie.png S02E15 Pinkie pije sok jabłkowy.png S02E15 "Nonpa...co?".png S02E15 Fluttershy i Pinkie piją sok.png Czytaj i płacz S2E16 Trzeba zabrać przyjaciółkę do szpitala.png S2E16 Twilight myśli.png S2E16 Zniesmaczone kucyki.png Przyjaciel w potrzebie S02E18 Bojowa mina.png Pinkie Pie sliding with Noi and Bloo S2E18.png S02E18 Koniec Smile.png S02E18 Pinkie rozmawia z Crankym.png Pinkie Dancing The Welcome Dance S02E18.png S02E18 Pinkie czeka na uśmiech Cranky'ego.png S02E18 Mały wypadek.png S02E18 Eksplozja radości.png Lekcja stanowczości S02E19 jeden pieniążek!.png S02E19 PP i Rarity płaczą.png S02E19 PP żyrafa.png S02E19 PP i Rarity zdziwione.png Pora na czas S02E20 Pinkie z balonikami.png S02E20 Magiczna kula.png S02E20 Pinkie i Twilight.png S02E20 Pinkie i Spike przebrani w kostiumy.png Poszukiwacze smoków S02E21 Oczekiwanie na smoki.png|Pinkie Pie widoczna po prawej, kliknij by ją zobaczyć Sekrety Ponyville S02E23 Kucyki i Spike w Spa.png S02E23 Pinkie Pie ośmiesza się na przyjęciu.png Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni S02E24 Pinkie i państwo Cake koło tortu.png S02E24 Pinkie niczym strażak.png Pinkie_switching_hats_S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 1 S2E24.png 1000px-Pinkie Pie searching Gustave for blue S2E24.png Ślub w Canterlocie, część 1 S02E25 - Receiving a Message from Celestia.png S02E25 Pinkie kicha konfetti.png S02E25 Pinkie prezentuje atrakcje weselne.png S02E25 Spike i Pinkie bawią się figurkami na tort.png S02E25 Próba generalna.png Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2 S02E26 Mane 6 nad Celestią.png S02E26 Mane 6 otoczone przez...mane 6.png S02E26 Tak właśnie kucyki walczą z inwazją podmieńców.png S02E26 Kucykowe Gangnam Style.png Pinkie Pie pulling up DJ Pon-3 S2E26.png S02E26 Pinkie Pie jedząca ciasto na zdjęciu.png S02E26 Spike stojący na Pinkie Pie.png Sezon trzeci Kryształowe Królestwo część 1 S03E01 Będziemy świętować sukces razem z księżniczką Celestią.png S03E01 Pinkie zgaduje kto by nie chciał zrobić wywiadu.png S03E01 Pinkie Pie szpieg.png Kryształowe Królestwo część 2 S03E02 Pinkie Pie. daje znak do rozpoczęcia pojedynku.png S03E02 Przyjaciółki boją się, że Twily nie zda testu.png Wszędzie Pinkie Pie TooManyPinkiePies-2012-11-17-21h00m01s164.png TooManyPinkiePies-2012-11-17-20h53m49s125.png TooManyPinkiePies-2012-11-17-20h58m16s39.png TooManyPinkiePies-2012-11-17-21h01m52s124.png TooManyPinkiePies-2012-11-17-21h07m47s242.png TooManyPinkiePies-2012-11-17-21h08m07s64.png Zgniłe jabłko Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png Pojedynek na czary S3E05 Zaczarowane kucyki.png S3E05 Tańcząca Pinkie Pie.png S3E05 Czytanie.png S3E05 Malowanie Big Macintosha.png Akademia Wonderbolts S03E072012-12-13-12h04m42s9.png S03E072012-12-13-12h06m31s75.png S03E072012-12-13-12h36m24s83.png Zjazd rodziny Apple Spike do usług S03E0900263.png S03E0900267.png S03E0900301.png Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy S03E10 Pinkie lubi odwiedziny księżniczki Celestii.png S03E10 Angel udaje, że..się topi.png|Pinkie schowana po lewej, kliknij by ją zobaczyć. S03E10 Fluttershy nie może nic zrobić.PNG Tylko dla pomocników S03E11 00300.png S03E11 00354.png Kucykowe dyscypliny Pinkie Pie dramatic 'no!' S03E12.png The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png S03E12 Pinkie przewodniczka.png S03E12 07.png Twilight mad at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 113.png S03E13 185.png S03E13 196.png S03E13 218.png S03E13 250.png S03E13 285.png Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle część 1 S04E01 przyjaciółki z zaciekawieniem patrzą się na Twilight.png S04E01 Twilight przelatuje nad przyjaciółkami.png S04E01 Ale koniec!.png S04E01 Nowy witraż z Twilight.png S04E01 Pożegnalny przytulasek.png S04E01 przedpremierowa (31 X) - główna szóstka z Klejnotami Harmonii.png Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle część 2 Princess Twilight grafika przedpremierowa - mane6 przed lasem Everfree.png S04E02 Trudna rozmowa.png S04E02 Grupowy uścisk.png S04E02 Kucyki słuchają wyjaśnień Twilight.png S04E02 Discord pokojówka.png Zamkomania S04E03 Pinkie i pszczelarz.png S04E03 Pinkie i Gummy odchodzą.png S04E03 Pinkie przy organach.png Samodzielna Dzielna Do S04E04 Pinkie dmucha w imprezowy gwizdek.png S04E04 Pinkie maluje czerwoną linię.png S04E04 Załamana Rainbow.png S04E04 Pinkie używa pierścienia jako hula hop.png Superkucyki S04E06 Pinkie zaskakująco dokładnie myje ściany.png S04E06 Berek!png.png S04E06 Może babeczkę?.png Nietoperze! S04E07 Applejack przechodzi przed przyjaciółkami.png S04E07 Pinkie Pie w jabłkowym kapeluszu.png S04E07 Wielkie oczy Pinkie Pie.png S04E07 Pinkie udaje kucyka wampira.png Rarity podbija Manehattan S04E08 Pinkie ucieszona.png S04E08 Zakłopotanie po wpadnięciu na kucyka.png S04E08 Idziemy na musical!.png S04E08 Pinkie i zabawa w takim momencie.png S04E08 Ciężka praca dla Rarity.png S04E08 Radość po spektaklu.png Pinkie Apple Pie S04E09 Mina Pinkie.png S04E09 Pinkie w centrum uwagi.png S04E09 Słit focia.png S04E09 Pinkie Pie z karteczką.png S04E09 Pinkie też należy do rodziny Apple.png S04E09 Rodzinna kłótnia.png Rainbow Falls S04E10 Pinkie krzyczy.png S04E10 Pinkie!.png S04E26 Przyjaciółki w szpitalu u Rainbow dash.jpg O jednego za dużo S04E11 Dla Pinkie to najlepsza wiadomość na świecie.png S04E11 Pinkie poprawia się humor.png Honor Pinkie S04E12 Cheese Sandwich poznaje nowe kucyki.png Proste życie S04E13 Pinkie balonowa.png S04E13 będzie magicznie.png Fluttershy ma głos S04E14 To zaraźliwe?!.png S04E14 Tytuł też stracił.png S04E14 Fluttershy płacze przez Pinkie.png S04E14 Fluttershy uśmiecha się do przyjaciółek.png Nauka z Twilight S04E15 Pinkie obok Znaczkowej Ligi.png S04E15 Nieważne, zniknęli.png Nielekko być bryzusiem S04E16 Dacie radę, bryzusie.png S04E16 Dacie rade, bryzusie!.png S04E16 Pinkie opanuj się.png S04E16 Mane 6..bryzusiami!Yay!.png S04E16 Ey no...chociaż smokiem!.png Maud Pie (odcinek) S04E18 Pinkie Pie zajada słodkie kamyczki.png S04E18 Kucyki oraz zwierzaki czekają na Maud.png S04E18 To jest chrupiące!.png S04E18 Maud patrzy na ściereczkę.png S04E18 Czy przebijesz to?.png S04E18 Zawiedziona Pinkie.png S04E18 Przyda wam się to!.png S04E18 Maud tuli młodszą siostrę.png S04E18 Pinkie i Maud w pociągu.png S04E18 Pożegnanie.png Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle S04E19 Pinkie, Fluttershy i Rainbow wychodzą.png Skrzydlata wiedza S04E21 Narada grona pedagogów.png S04E21 Bezcenna mina Pinkie.png S04E21 Rarity w mundurze.png S04E21 Pinkie jako generał Flash.png S04E21 Armata.png Targi wymiany S04E22 Regulamin.png S04E22 Królowa marketingu.png S04E22 Twilight opowiada o książkach.png Inspiracja, manifestacja S04E23 Pinkie na jarmarku.png S04E23 Pinkie na sztywnej imprezie..policja proszę przyjechać na Wikię.png Igrzyska w Equestrii S04E24 Tam są nasze małe gwiazdki!.png S04E24 Pinkie rozsypała popcorn po innych.png S04E24 Czyli wszystko zależy od tej jednej dyscypliny?!.png S04E24 Wygraliśmy o zaledwie jeden medal!.png Królestwo Twilight część 1 S04E25 Applejack pytająca się Twilight.png S04E25 Niedowierzające przyjaciółki.png S04E25 Pinkie rozciąga twarz Twilight.png Królestwo Twilight część 2 S04E26 Pinkie rozzłoszczona na kurczaka.png S04E26 Ostatni przedmiot.png S04E26 Tęczowa Pinkie Pie.png S04E26 Przyjaciele w zamku.png Sezon piąty Znaczkowa mapa S05E02 RD, AJ i Pinkie ze znaczkiem kucyków z wioski.png|Pinkie ma znaczek kucyków z tajemniczej wioski?! S05E02 - To dopiero "straszne".png|To dopiero "straszne"... Wielka tajemnica Pinkie S05E19 Pinkie ogląda swój stos ciastek.png S05E19 Rozmowa pomiędzy panią Cake i Pinkie.png S05E19 Pinkie odczytuje nowinę.png S05E19 Podekscytowana Pinkie z bobasem i aligatorem.png S05E19 Pinkie na moście.png S05E19 Pinkie ucieka przed Rarity.png S05E19 Pinkie zatyka usta smoczkiem.png S05E19 Uśmiech Pinkie.png S05E19 Pinkie stara się uciec przed spojrzeniem Twilight.png S05E19 Kuce i Spike w pokoju.png S05E19 Pinkie w hełmie.png S05E19 Pinkie z trudem zachowuje tajemnicę.png S05E19 Słowo Pinkie.png S05E19 Zmarszczona twarz Pinkie.png S05E19 Kucyki przed Cukrowym Kącikiem.png S05E19 Pinkie w okularach Groucho Marxa.png S05E19 Pinkie i Znaczkowa Liga.png S05E19 Pinkie chowa się za ścianą.png S05E19 Pinkie z głową na ziemi.png S05E19 Pinkie Pie i Scootaloo.png S05E19 Pinkie wstrzymuje oddech.png S05E19 Pinkie rozmawia ze sprzedawcą.png S05E19 Wielkie oczy Pinkie.png S05E19 Pinkie na żyrandolu.png S05E19 Pinkie i straszne baloniki.png S05E19 Cadence i Shining Armor w zamku Twilight.png S05E19 Mane 6 przy fontannine.png S05E19 Rainbow Dash znajduje wskazówkę Shining Armora.png S05E19 Mane 6 przed budynkiem szkoły w Ponyville.png S05E19 Pinkie wywąchuje kolejną zagadkę.png S05E19 Pinkie i Twilight czytają gazetę.png S05E19 Pinkie wyciąga teczkę.png S05E19 Kuce przed sklepem meblowym.png S05E19 Pinkie znajduje trzecią wskazówkę.png S05E19 Uśmiechnięta Pinkie i jej zdezorientowane przyjaciółki.png S05E19 Pinkie wybucha z radości.png S05E19 Zaszokowana Twilight.png S05E19 Pinkie Pie w kawałkach.png S05E19 Pinkie i Cadence.png S05E19 Pinkie zaprzecza kręcąc głową.png Żartowniś Discord S05E22 Discord, Applejack i Pinkie.png S05E22 Pinkie i Applejack śmieją się z żartu Discorda.png S05E22 Pinkie i Applejack śmieją się z występu Discorda.png S05E22 Twilight zwołała zebranie.png S5E22 Discord i kucyki słuchają Twilight.png S05E22 Discord chwali pomysł Twilight.png S05E22 Zebranie.png S05E22 Mane 6 i Discord przy stoliku.png S05E22 Pinkie wypija miksturę.png S05E22 Discord i kucyki znów się śmieją.png S05E22 Bohaterowie w przyjacielskim uścisku.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 1 S05E25 Ponaddźwiękowe Bum złączyło przyjaciółki.png S05E25 Pinkie Pie nie poznaje swojego talentu.png S05E25 Maud i Pinkamena ratują Rainbow Dash.png S05E25 Maud i Pinkamena niszczą głaz.png S05E25 Pinkamena, Rainbow i Maud w zmienionej rzeczywistości.png S05E25 Pinkamena i Maud spełniły swoją powinność.png S05E25 Ruch oporu.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 2 S05E26 Zostaliście otoczeni.png S05E26 Udowodnij że jesteś smokiem.png S05E26 Zecora na czele oddziału.png S05E26 Bohaterowie w tajnym obozie.png S05E26 Zecora daje sygnał do ataku.png S05E26 Starlight i nowe przyjaciółki.png S05E26 Starlight i Pinkie pieką babeczki.png S05E26 Radosny skok.png S05E26 Zdjęcie grupowe.png Sezon szósty No Second Prances S06E06 Magiczne ciasto.png S06E06 Pinkie oblizuje Panią Cake z ciasta.png En:Pinkie Pie/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci